BlackHat69x69 - The Roblox Creepypasta Story
Part 1 - The new game It all started back in Augest 13th, 2006 (This was after Shedletsky's test account was hacked). It was a normal ROBLOX day. Me, and some other users where playing Paintball. We were having fun, but 30 minutes after i joined, I had a message. It was from BlackHat69x69. He wanted me to join his game, and so i did. I spawned in a.. let's just say it was a ghost town. The place was full of dead people, and the whole place was completely dark. Then, i saw a gray text message saying: "W3LL, WHaT d0 y0u th1nk??" Which meant: "Well, What do you think?". I then replied, "Well, this is a.. unusual place.." He then left the game. And then i left the game. 1 week later, i recieved another message. BlackHat69x69 had texed me: 1 HAV3 A N3W GAM3!" Which meant: "I have a new game!". I then joined his "new game", What i saw, was a place full of blood. Litterally, full of blood. BlackHat69x69 then took a darker turn as he asked me if he can hack me. I replied "no". Then, he typed, "You'll see, just you wait." then he left the game, leaving me puzzled and confused. Part 2 - The hacked games + BlackHat69x69 - The Stalker It had been months since BlackHat69x69 sent me that last message. I thought he was gone for good, but that last message left me confused for a while. But, all of a sudden, everyone left the game i was playing.. Then, BlackHat69x69 appeared! He tried hacking me, the games i made where completely different, he hacked me with a special hacking material. The games i made looked like dark, eerie, Graveyards. When i joined one of them, I had some messages such as: "Y0U L1K3 TH1S N3W UPDAT3 1 D1D F0R Y0U'R3 GAM3!?" or "1 T0LD Y0U 1 W0ULD C0M3 BACK!" Then, I left the game very creeped out, i realised that last message he sent me wasn't a joke. I left the game as soon as he joined. But, every single game i played, he kept following me and following me, NEVER leaving me alone. I tried playing different games like, Minecraft, BlackHat69x69 somehow figured out the exact server i was playing, he figured out my name. He never ever left me alone, giving me horrible nightmares. One day, i asked him to stop. He refused, he wanted to continue following me and following me. He typed: "1 W1LL F0LL0W Y0U UNT1L Y0U D1E!" Meaning that he will continue to follow me until i die. It's like he's stalking me day and night. He knows everything about me. Part 3 - The Wrath of BlackHat69x69's Hacking I was being followed for nearly 6 months by BlackHat69x69. In real life, when i go to bed at night, I can hear thumping noises and i can even see my computer turning it's self on somehow. In ROBLOX, BlackHat69x69 hacked every single game i go into, giving me pop ups, jump scares, etc. His hacking was so bad, It was just so unexplainable. I could not describe what type of hacking he does, but i can describe that BlackHat69x69's hacks can demolish, and even turn ROBLOX Games, into something else. When i enter the games he hacked, i can see messages including "1 W1LL N3V3R ST0P! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" And "HACK1NG GAM3S 1S FUN!!" But, out of this whole experience, all i can see is that BlackHat69x69's hacking does indeed lead to no good. The worst thing is, Those who "Get in his way" either burn to death, or being hacked. Now, the reason why i was not burnt or hacked was because i was one of the only people who escaped his deadly wrath. Part 4 - The end...? It's been 1 year since the day i met BlackHat69x69, he's been following me since that day, I finally decided to stand up to him and stop. One day, he was in the same server as me. I yelled: "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" He, like before, refused. Shedletsky came, and then forced BlackHat69x69 to stop. Before BlackHat69x69 left for the last time, He sent me one final message, "1 W1LL B3 BACK 0NE DAY, TH1S 1S TH3 N0T TH3 LAST Y0U S33N 0F M3!" Which meant: "I WILL BE BACK ONE DAY, THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU SEEN OF ME!". 3 days after he sent that last message, i thought he was gotten rid of for good. It took me years to be convinced that BlackHat69x69 was gone for good. But that final single message he sent me left me very confused for years. Nowadays i'm a completely relaxed guy, I left this story behind and moved on. Category: Category:Marked for Review